SUM M ARY / ABSTRACT Transgenic mouse models have been instrumental to research on Alzheimer?s disease (AD) and other human neurodegenerative disorders. Cognitive and behavioral assessment of AD mouse models provides the ultimate phenotype for which pathological mechanisms and/or biomarkers can be evaluated, and helps identify promising targets for further clinical investigation. The veracity and availability of twenty AD mouse lines and the validity and robustness of their phenotypes are critical to the proposed behavioral, pharmacological and immunological studies described in Projects 2 and 3 of this PO1 proposal. The overall goal of the Transgenic/Behavior Core (Core C) is to support the independent and synergistic animal and behavioral requirements of these Projects. Its specific aims are to 1) establish and maintain transgenic and mutant AD mouse model lines, 2) perform comprehensive behavioral phenotyping of the AD mouse models and 3) determine the impact of pharmacological and immunological interventions on specific cognitive/behavioral processes. To meet these aims, Core C will leverage specialized housing and behavioral testing facilities in the NYU Rodent Behavior Laboratory (NYU-RBL), as well as dedicated expertise and personnel to implement a large-scale, comprehensive behavioral phenotyping battery that includes both ?traditional? tests and innovative touchscreen paradigms. These value features of the Core will provide lab- independent standardization and time/cost-efficiency across the multiple Projects, as well as help maximize the robustness and clinical translation of AD mouse model phenotyping results.